Stranded
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: While searching for a lost Star Ball, Bonnie finds herself trapped in a cave with Damon, after having avoided him for months. What will happen when she has no choice but to spend some time alone with him once again? One-shot. DEFINITELY rated T for hints at mature themes. A little present for my friend @vanillasouls on Twitter :)


Stranded

**A/N This fic is going to be a little more sensual than most of my past fics ;) And it was written as a little gift for vanillasouls from Twitter, as a way of saying thank you for being a good friend and supporting my fics :) I hope everyone likes it!**

**It takes place a year after Midnight and Damon has been brought back to life, of course.**

* * *

"Well redbird, it looks like we've landed ourselves in quite a mess," Damon said, frowning at the blocked cave entrance.

With widened, fearful eyes, Bonnie looked around at their surroundings.

They had been searching through a cave. After her, Damon, Elena, Matt, Meredith, and Stefan had all arrived at the winter town of Fairbanks, Alaska in order to search for the very last star ball, they had all decided to split up into pairs in hopes of making the search quicker and easier.

Damon had graciously offered to be Bonnie's partner and they had set off.

The trouble happened when they had decided to look through a cave they had discovered on their search. Unfortunately, the cave hadn't at all been stable and in moments, it had caved in, trapping them both inside.

"You can't get us out?" Bonnie's soft voice asked nervously.

Damon silently assessed the cave-in before briskly shaking his head. "Not without risking another avalanche."

Bonnie's hope deflated. "What do you think we should do?"

Damon pointed at her backpack. "Do you have any source of warmth in there?"

She took off her backpack and searched through it, despair swirling through her even more when she could only fine one single blanket.

"I only have one blanket."

"It's alright. You are the only one that truly needs it anyhow." His dark eyes looked her over. "You need to remove those wet clothes."

When the cave-in had occurred, Bonnie hadn't managed to avoid a good amount of piled snow before Damon pulled her out of it and her clothes hadn't fared well in staying dry.

She blushed at his suggestion.

"I can leave them on. They're not that wet…."

"Now is not the time to be modest, redbird. Take them off, or I will."

His tone wasn't angry….but it was stern. And Bonnie knew that he would no doubt hold true to his threat if she didn't do what he ordered.

And the clothes WERE freezing.

"Don't look," she finally said shyly, but tried to imitate her own stern expression, though she was sure she was failing at it.

An amused gleam glowed in his pitch-black eyes but he turned away from her and did as she said, and for that, she was relieved.

She knew full well that Damon had already easily seen her in nothing but her panties and bra a short time ago when he had stripped her and placed her in a bathtub to save her life, but that didn't mean she wanted him to relive those events.

Sucking in a deep breath, Bonnie slowly took off her pants, before hesitantly moving on to her shirt.

As soon as everything but her panties and bra were shed, she quickly wrapped the blanket around herself, still blushing in nervousness.

"Okay….Da…Damon. You can look now."

She was shivering. Badly. Though it did feel better to not have the drenched clothes on anymore and weighing her down, being in her underwear with only a thin blanket to cover herself in a cold cave wasn't the most comfortable of situations.

Only silence answered her and she realized he still had his back to her.

"Damon?"

Still no answer.

Confused, she slowly walked over and tapped him on the arm. "Damon, you can look now."

Finally, as if suddenly breaking out of a trance, he turned towards her.

"My apologies redbird. I was merely trying to contact my little brother and let him know of our predicament."

"Were you able to reach him?"

He shrugged. "I assume so. Though I have yet to receive a reply."

"I…I…I hope so." She mentally cursed her chattering teeth.

Damon frowned at her shakiness. "You're still cold."

"N…No. Not really, I just…Damon? What are you doing?"

Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of him taking off his own shirt.

"We need to get you warm," he replied flatly, successfully taking off his black, silk shirt.

Before she could say a word in response, he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her nearly bare body.

She giggled in both nervousness and giddiness at his actions. "Damon…"

Her voice trailed off as he placed his black leather jacket on the ground, sitting down on itand placing her in his lap, still holding her tightly against his bare chest.

Though the situation was somewhat nerve-wrecking for her, she DID feel warmer.

"Thank you," she said softly and truthfully.

He only nodded in response, holding her a bit tighter.

She was suddenly reminded of the day back in the Dark Dimension, the last time Damon had held her this tightly. It had been after he saved her from being thrown out a window and killed by Shinchi.

He had clutched at her as if her life depended on him holding her.

And this time, she supposed this could be exactly the case.

"Has Stefan replied to you get?'

"Not yet", he answered emotionlessly, beginning to rub his hands up and down her arms to warm them. "Are you still cold?"

"A little," she admitted. He already had her stripped down to her panties and bra and sitting in his lap. How much else could he do?

In response, he took out a pocket knife from his jacket pocket and easily, without flinching, cut into his wrist.

"Would you like some of my blood? It may help you warm up."

Judging from his defiant tone and the fact that he had cut his wrist before asking the question, Bonnie was sure that he would make her take his blood whether she said yes or not.

So to save herself trouble and because she truly believed the blood could help, she nodded.

"Yes…I would like some. Please."

Wordlessly, Damon gently tilted her chin up, and pressed his bleeding wrist against her delicate lips which opened on contact.

The feeling of Damon's blood trickling down her throat filled her every essence and it was such a strange feeling….not at all unpleasant, but certainly strange.

She knew she had drank Damon's blood once before….back almost a year ago, when she had nearly died in a car wreck and Damon placed her in a bathtub, managing to get a good amount of his blood down her throat to save her life. But she had been unconscious then.

This time was much different. This time, not only was she conscious, but she was also fully aware of the situation at hand.

She felt Damon's hands as one of them stroked her hair gently while the other was pressing against her back, holding her to him.

And she felt the very essence of _Damon. _It was true what Elena said….that exchanging blood with a vampire was intimate and formed a bond between the two beings.

And since her taking some of his blood was only half of the process of exchanging blood, she couldn't imagine how wonderful it would feel if he took some of her blood afterwards and completed the exchange.

When Damon eventually gave her a soft tap on the back, telling her that she has had enough, an idea popped into her head.

"Damon…are you thirsty? Shouldn't you feed?"

His eyebrows rose. "Not particularly. Perhaps later, if we are not found by then."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident on her face even as she tried to hide it.

An amused smirk formed on the vampire's lips. "What were you thinking about, kitten?"

A spark of slight panic instantly entered her at having been caught. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you weren't thirsty, that's all."

She had never been a good liar.

"I disagree. I believe you were….hinting at something." He leaned down to her neck and the feel of his breath hitting against the side of it made her own breath hitch.

"Damon…."

He planted a cool kiss against the delicate flesh of her neck, his voice coming out in a seductive whisper.

"Do you want me to bite you Bonnie?"

She gasped. It was the first time in a long time that he had actually said her name, rather than one of his many nicknames for her and the sound of it coming off his lips made her shiver.

"Yes."

She felt him smile against her skin, planting one last kiss against it before whispering.

"This will only hurt a bit."

Bonnie let out a small whimper at the sharp pang that was made when he sank his fangs into her neck, while his hand on her back began to move up and down it to soothe her.

After a while, the pain dispersed, replaced with a feeling of peace and content. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of her and Damon being closer together than ever before.

_Il mio piccolo uccello rosso, are you alright?_

She opened her eyes in surprise at hearing him speak into her mind, but closed them again after only a second, reminding herself that the blood exchange had formed a telepathic bound between them.

_Yes. I'm okay. I feel wonderful even…._

The words spewed out of her thoughts impulsively but she didn't regret them. They were the truth.

She almost sighed in disappointment when Damon finally retracted his fangs from her flesh.

"Don't touch it," he ordered when fingers, on instinct, moved towards the spot where he had bitten her.

Bonnie did as he asked and instantly froze, a blush once again coloring her cheeks as she thought about what they had just done.

"Um…thank you."

He chuckled. "No my little bird. Thank _you."_

Silently, he then wrapped his arms around her again.

"I must confess, you never cease to surprise me _cara."_

Bonnie looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He flashed his 500 kilowatt smile. "That you were such a willing donor." He ran his fingers through her hair again. "It's been quite a while since we've been alone like this, kitten. I hadn't exactly been sure where exactly your affections still laid."

So he definitely knew that she had wanted to exchange blood with him.

But since when had Damon Salvatore ever been unsure of _anything?_

He was right. It had been a while since they'd been alone together, but it was only because she had been trying to…move on in some form. Damon had been moody the last couple of months after Elena officially chose Stefan over him and told Damon that he had to let her go.

Bonnie hadn't thought Damon would ever truly get over it. And even if he did eventually have the will to move on, she doubted it would be with Elena's best friend….the weak, average, fragile psychic that constantly got herself into trouble.

She had already known that Damon knew to at least a small extent about her feelings towards him, so she had kept her distance, to make herself seem a little less desperate and in hope that the feelings would eventually just fade away.

But they didn't. And if she was being honest with herself, she doubted they ever would. Somehow, she knew she would always be in love with Damon Salvatore. It was something she couldn't help.

"I…I'm sorry if you think I've been avoiding you. I just thought you would want some space."

To her surprise, he suddenly placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting her face up to look at him.

"And what made you believe I wanted space from you?"

"Well…I…."

She didn't have time to finish her answer, because at that moment, he claimed her lips with his.

After that, Bonnie didn't feel a need to think about she had been trying to say, or anything else for that matter.

All that mattered at that moment was the feel of Damon's cool lips against hers….for the first time in almost a year.

Lifting her hands to weave her fingers through his raven hair, Bonnie kissed him back, pulling him even closer to her as their lips moved against each other's heatedly.

The kiss grew in intensity as Damon prodded and urged her lips to open and Bonnie gasped in surprise, doing exactly as he wanted in the process.

Her head swam as the contact continued. Never had any of their kisses been so….passionate. All of the kisses Damon had given her in the past had been for the most part, innocent. But there was nothing innocent about this one.

Just when she had been about to lose her breath, Damon tore away from her lips, instead occupying his time by planting soft kisses up and down her neck.

At first, she had been sure he was getting ready to bite her again. And she would have been with that…she would have welcomed it even. But again, he surprised her.

The kisses never stopped and Bonnie let out a small moan, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

He then trailed his kisses up her neck and to her jaw line, placing her down on her back on the blanket, hovering above her as he reattached their lips.

Bonnie sighed softly in bliss. The fact that she was still in only her bra and underwear didn't even register as she ran her hands across his bare, hard chest.

Their kiss didn't stop as she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking a bit of the control now.

At that moment, she didn't care that that she was currently in only her bra and panties…and almost completely exposed. And she didn't care that they were rolling around in an iced-in cave. All she felt at that moment was her desire for him.

Without thinking, she grabbed at the belt of his pants, frantically trying to find a way to unbuckle it.

That is, until she felt his hand grasp her tiny one, stopping her. "That's enough now."

She looked up at him, shock and mortification evident in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

He chuckled and shook his head, getting off of her. "You did nothing wrong. It's my own inappropriate insolence that should be blamed."

He looked…almost ashamed about what had almost just happened. Did he…regret it? Her heart dropped a little at the thought.

"Damon…you didn't pressure me or anything. I wanted to do it." She looked down at the ground, before looking back at him, forcing herself to face his eyes this time. "But you didn't want to, did you?"

Had she been foolish to think that Damon actually….wanted her in that way? Did he still not think of her as a grown woman?

Bonnie could have sworn she saw his black eyes widen a fraction at her accusation.

"Redbird…it isn't anything even remotely like that. I had desired you. And I still do, if I'm going to be completely truthful."

He willed her with his gaze for her to understand. "However, I do not wish to impulsively and carelessly take your maidenhead in a filthy cave. You deserve much better than that."

"Oh." Her heart swelled with so much happiness and love for him. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted her. He was just looking out for what was best for her and wanted to make her first time more special.

And a sense of giddiness washed over her at the thought that Damon seemed to want to take her virginity. She knew for sure that there wasn't anyone else she wanted to give it to.

Damon seemed to be able to sense her thoughts at the smile on her face and a charming smile of his own graced his lips as he kissed her forehead.

"But be aware, redbird, if you do give yourself to me, I will officially claim you as mine." He pulled her back into his arms again, kissing neck. "And I don't tend to like sharing anything that belongs to me."

Bonnie shivered, both at the kiss on her neck and at his seductive words and possessiveness.

"There isn't anyone else I'd want to belong to," she stated truthfully. "But…" She turned to face him sharply. "Um…I don't like to share either."

He laughed again. "Point understood, darling."

He looked like he was just about to place his lips on hers again when they heard a sudden voice shout from the other side of the snow and ice wall that had trapped them in the cave.

"Damon? Bonnie?"

It was Stefan.

Damon growled and Bonnie was a little pleased that he seemed just as disappointed at the interruption as she was. But they did need help getting out of this situation.

"We're back here!" Bonnie shouted back.

"Alright. Don't worry you two, we'll find a way to get you out of there soon." A brief paused ensued before he continued. "For now…try to bundle and huddle up."

Bonnie giggled a little at his words. Of, if only Stefan knew how much his advice had already been acted on.

Damon sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her slim body. "Well my little bird, it looks like this little tryst will have to come to an end."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But the next time we're alone, you're all mine."

She blushed at his words, but inwardly beamed in excitement at what was to come.

Who knew this disaster would end up leading her to such a great thing?

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it! Especially you, vanillasouls :)**


End file.
